


Happy Birthday!

by obiwansbeard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine gives Obi-Wan a birthday present: smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guakamouri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guakamouri/gifts).



> Yes, I love me some smut! Tomorrow is a very special day, it's mine and guakamouri's two years anniversary. She's my best friend, and so Ella this one is for you! 
> 
> Happy Katella day! Love you lots! <3

The instant the door to Obi-Wan's apartment slid shut, Satine was upon him.

"Happy birthday, my love." She said in between kisses.

"Thank you, love. Bedroom?" He replied, not wanting to waste any time.

"Do you even have to ask?" Came the rasped reply of the Duchess.

Obi-Wan stood and carried Satine over to his bedroom. Carefully, he placed her on the bed and rid himself of his outer robe. Satine watched as Obi-Wan discarded his clothes in front of her. It was like some sort of rushed strip show.

Soon enough, he stood bare before her. Slowly, Satine, who was now only dressed in her bra and panties, ran her fingers over his chest and back.

He was different now, considering the last time she had seen him like this was 10 years ago when he was a still but an unruly Padawan, but that was to be expected. Obi-Wan had lots of new scars that ran over the expanse of his chest, arms and back, his muscles were bigger and more defined than before, and my has he grown (in more ways than one).

"You most certainly have grown since our last meeting, Ben." She mused, gripping his length and kneeling it gently.

Obi-Wan sighed as the love of his life groped his throbbing member. "It's been a while since you've called me that, Tina." Truthfully, it had. And oh, how Obi-Wan loved to use the nicknames of old that the pair had given each other. Partly, it was for fun, whilst it was also used as an alias in some cases.

Satine smiled lovingly and lay back on the king size four poster bed, pulling Obi-Wan with her. He was now straddling her.

"Tell me what you want, my love." He whispered into her ear, nibbling her earlobe lightly.

"Touch me." She instructed, as she spread her legs for him.

Obi-Wan's tongue left a trail down her pale neck as he moved down on her. Reaching her breasts, the Jedi's mouth drew in a perky and pink nipple. Satine gasped at the spine-tingling sensation. "More." She demanded.

"Getting there." Obi-Wan told her as he suckled on her other breast.

Satine sighed gratefully as he finally moved lower. Placing feather light kisses on her naval and panty line, Obi-Wan's eyes darkened as he began to claim his prize.

Slowly and sensually, he hooked a finger into the side of the Duchess' panties and pulled them down her toned legs. His hungry eyes glanced down at Satine's wet and glistening heat. Perhaps a tad overeagerly, Obi-Wan pressed his head forward and took what was his.

The Duchess threw her head back as Obi-Wan's tongue ran slowly down her slit and back up again. "Yes," She gasped, fisting her fingers into his auburn locks. She laughed all of a sudden. "Your beard," She told him. "It tickles."

Obi-Wan replied by unexpectedly thrusting two of his calloused fingers inside of her wet snatch. "Oh, yes!" She cried, as the speed of his ministrations increased. "I-I'm close." She told him, her moans growing significantly louder as she felt his tongue tease her engorged clit.

Heeding her warning, Obi-Wan added a third finger and traced small circles on her clitoris with his tongue. Satine came with a cry, and Obi-Wan helped her ride out her orgasm.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan lay down beside her and fondled with her breasts lightly. "Have you caught your breath?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Obi-Wan captured her plump lips in a searing kiss.

"Time for your birthday gift." Satine giggled, guiding his rock hard member towards her entrance.

Obi-Wan faltered slightly. "You don't have to. I know you haven't done it in a while."

The Duchess brought a finger to his lips. "Shhhh, just go slow."

The auburn haired Jedi nodded and slowly pushed his length inside. Satine bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly.

"Are you, uh - is this okay?" He asked, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Move." She sounded slightly pained but he did as he was told.

Soon enough the pain faded and Obi-Wan was beginning to pick up the pace.

"Mmm, yes! Oh, gods!" Satine cried, gripping the bedsheets beneath her as she was nearing the edge of her orgasm.

Obi-Wan felt her walls constrict around his member and knew she was close. "Can I come inside of you?" He asked, continuing to thrust into his love.

"Yes! Do it. Come inside of me, my love."

Together, the couple fell over the edge and into paradise. Obi-Wan saw stars as he shot his load inside of Satine, who cried his name and tensed on the bed. Once they had ridden out their orgasm, Obi-Wan collapsed on top of her.

"Best. Birthday. Ever." He rasped, gasping for air.

Satine laughed and pulled the bed sheets around them. "Care for another round?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Swan Queen sexy times are on the way soon!


End file.
